


Second First Meeting

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Bianca and Chris are stunned when they run into each other again in the changed future.
Relationships: Bianca/Chris Halliwell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomoon/gifts).



Chris’ world ground to a halt the second he laid eyes on her and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Bianca,” he whispered.

She stared at him in shock, stunned to realize their second first meeting was taking place in a grocery store, of all locations. “Chris,” she murmured. She pushed the grocery cart aside but he beat her to it, rushing to her side first.

“Bianca,” he repeated, his voice breaking. Then something occurred to him and he cocked his head for a second. “Wait, do you remember?”

“Yeah - it happened a few years ago, on your birthday. All those memories came cascading back out of the blue, all at once.” She had wanted to see him so badly but fear kept her back, worried that he wouldn’t want her anymore. Bianca had clearly been wrong and she could kick herself for letting fear control her.

“Same here. Mom and Dad had a meltdown when it first happened.” He grabbed her face and grinned at her. “Can I kiss you?”

“Go right ahead,” she encouraged, laughing. 

Chris chuckled, caught up in the moment, and listened, kissing her. They made out in the cereal aisle for a few seconds, ignoring all those who walked by past them, rolling their eyes. “I love you, Bianca.”

“I love you too, Chris. Now let’s get out of here.” She needed them to be somewhere private, where they weren’t being judged by total strangers. She’d rather be judged by the Charmed Ones, as odd as that sounded.

“Let’s pay for our groceries first - I’m starving - and then go back to my apartment. Well, mine and Wyatt’s - he’s not home right now so we should be fine.” 

“You really saved the future,” she admired as she grabbed the cart and they made their way to the cashier.

“Paid a pretty big price for it but yeah,” Chris admitted. Off her frown, he told her that he’d explain the whole story to her later. They definitely had so much to catch up on.

After they paid for their groceries (separately), they made their way out of the store. “So are we orbing or teleporting to your place?”

“Neither - driving, since it’d be stupid to leave our cars here. Just follow me.” Chris put his bags in the car, got inside, and looked behind him to check on Bianca. She did the same thing as him then waited for him to leave.

The two of them made it to his apartment in fifteen minutes. Thankful she didn’t have anything that needed to be refrigerated, she happily followed him upstairs, taking some of his bags so he wasn’t too overwhelmed. As soon as they set them down on his counter, she grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. “I missed you.”

“You have no fucking idea how much I missed you,” Chris countered, content to leave his hand on her shoulder. 

“I think I do. So let’s sit down so you can explain to me what went down after I died and how exactly you saved your brother.” She headed to the kitchen, and he excitedly followed her, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks but no compliments right now. Story time,” Bianca teasingly chided, aching to be near him, despite how close they already were.

He took a deep breath and launched into the somewhat long story, stopping a few times when she interrupted to ask some questions. When he finished, she was crying. “You okay?” Chris knew that had been a lot to take in - maybe he should have stopped a few more times so they could get their bearings.

She nodded, her breath hitching. “Sorry.”

“There’s no reason to apologize, baby.”

“So you died too and then woke up in a completely different world. I can’t believe you have a sister now!” She was excited to meet Melinda and get to know the rest of his family. The last time they met hadn’t gone well at all.

“She’s pretty great most of the time,” he joked in an effort to lighten the tension.

Bianca sighed and playfully swatted his arm. “Christopher Perry Halliwell, hero and middle child. Who would have thought?” 

“It was definitely surreal but I’ve adjusted. Mom and Dad and my aunts have been a really big help, and are always there when I need them. Wyatt remembers everything now - they kinda had to tell him after he made his own trip back in time and got briefly turned again. Long story, by the way, but it ended with him insisting that he get his own memories back. The Charmed Ones made up a new potion for that, because his memories didn’t return on their own like mine did. He felt so guilty but he went to a magical therapist - me too, by the way - and she’s been a lot of help.” 

“Good, I’m glad. You deserve every bit of this, Chris.”

“So do you - don’t think otherwise,” he told her.

She blew out a breath. “You’re not going to let me feel guilty for turning on you, huh?”

He shook his head. “I never once blamed you for that, just like I don’t Wyatt for who he was in the original timeline.” 

“I’m still going to blame myself but thank you. You’re sweet.” God, how had she ever lived without this man once she regained her memories? Now she felt guilty for stalling and staying away all this time.

“You’re welcome.” He contemplated his next step and decided to just go for it - they had already wasted so much time already so he might as well ask her. Still holding her hand, Chris got down on one knee and beamed at Bianca when she gasped.

“Chris, what are you doing?” she asked.

“I don’t have a ring - we’ll deal with that later - but I love you, Bianca, in every timeline. This already slipped through our fingers once, through no fault of our own, and I refuse to waste any more time. Marry me?” He waited impatiently, his hands going a bit numb.

She teared up but nodded. “Yes, you romantic idiot. My answer is yes!” Bianca sobbed.

Chris’ grin lit up the room and he stood up, pulling her up with him. They made out for several minutes before the lack of oxygen got to them. 

They had to figure out a way to gently break the news to his family but would do that later. For now, they had several years to catch up on and intended to celebrate their reunion and engagement. Bianca and Chris were meant to be, as this unexpected but destined reunion had proven to them.


End file.
